


He's Ok, He Just Needs a Moment

by Dragonpikachu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, I'm back after 6 months and I still don't know how to use tags, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpikachu/pseuds/Dragonpikachu
Summary: hey so I forgot I had an account on here for like 6+months but that doesn't mean I haven't been writing! It just takes me a while to work up the courage to post shit, makes me a little nervous sometimesbut yeah here's one of many things I'm gonna dump on here, hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	He's Ok, He Just Needs a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> hey so I forgot I had an account on here for like 6+months but that doesn't mean I haven't been writing! It just takes me a while to work up the courage to post shit, makes me a little nervous sometimes
> 
> but yeah here's one of many things I'm gonna dump on here, hope you enjoy!

“Ugh… what happened?” Mishima groaned, clutching his head. His hand didn’t hit his scalp, but something cold. An ice pack? He leaned up in bed (why was he in a bed?) trying to figure out where he was.

He took in his surroundings, he seemed to be in a dark room. There were shelves along the walls littered with little items and trinkets, but what caught his eye was the large Phantom Thieves poster above the couch.

‘It’s… kinda cozy here’ he thought, taking the ice pack off.

“Oh good, you’re awake” Mishima wiped his head around at the sound of a voice, and saw Kurusu of all people climbing up the stairs. “I was starting to really worry about you.”

Mishima blinked up at him a few times, trying to make sense of it all. Why was he here? Where…

“This… is this your room?”

Kurusu chuckled a bit before handing him a cup of coffee. Had he had that when he walked up the stairs? He must not have noticed…

“Yeah, this is my place. I hope you like coffee, I thought it might help wake you up a bit.”

Well that explained the big poster at least. He’d never been to Kurusu’s house before… he wondered what he was doing here, or how he even GOT here. It was quiet for a moment while he took a sip. Mishima had never been a big coffee drinker, but he didn’t hate it.

“Thank you Kurusu, it’s delicious!” His heart fluttered a bit when Kurusu smiled warmly at him. “Um… I feel a bit dumb for asking this but… how did I get here? And why did I have an ice pack on my head? What happened?”

Surprisingly, Kurusu looked a little sheepish… and did he have a blush on his face? No, that must be his imagination, it’s pretty dark in here so he’s probably seeing things.

“Well, we were hanging out earlier…”

____

Mishima was a lot sweeter than most people thought. After talking about everything that had happened with him and the phansite, he felt like he needed to make it up to Akira. They went out to the diner they’d gone to a few times before, insisting he’d pay for it himself (and he did mostly, he just needed a little help with the tip was all).

After which, neither of them really felt like going home just yet, so they ended up walking together in the park, talking about this or that. Akira couldn’t really remember… it wasn’t that he wasn’t paying attention he just… had other things on his mind. Big things. Important things.

“And I know I probably sound like a broken record at this point but… I really am sorry Kurusu…”

That broke him out of his thoughts. “I told you to call me Akira. And I also told you not to worry about it, alright? Stop beating yourself up over it, it’s ok.” he soothed, putting a hand on Mishima’s shoulder. He tried to keep a straight face when a pink blush started moving over the other boy’s face.

“I know I just… I just really want you to know how much I appreciate you sticking around… god knows I gave you enough reasons not to…” Mishima continued. He hesitated for a moment before continuing. “Why DID you stick around?”

Before he could stop himself, he blurted out “Because you’re cute.” He meant it of course, but he could have handled it with a bit more class or something, jeez.

The look on Mishima’s face was worth it though. “I- what?? C-come on, don’t mess with me like that Kurusu…”

Akira’s face fell. “What makes you think I’m messing with you?”

“W-well,” Mishima couldn’t seem to meet his eyes. “I mean… a guy like you probably has a lot of options… heh, you probably have people lining up to date you.” Mishima tried to joke.

“Yeah, maybe… but I wanna date you.” Akira smiled at him.

“H-HUH??” Mishima’s face was a brilliant scarlet by now, and he was stammering so bad he couldn’t seem to make a coherent sentence. There were probably a hundred better things he could have done in that situation.

But the choice he landed on was to just give Mishima a short, simple kiss.

When he pulled back, he laughed a bit. Somehow Mishima’s face had gotten even darker. What was less funny was the fact that he fainted shortly after.

____

“And that’s the reason for the ice pack. A friend of mine’s a doctor, she said you should be fine as long as you keep icing it” Kurusu said sheepishly.

That was the last thing on Mishima’s mind. It was all coming back to him now, their dinner (was that a date now?? Did Kurusu- Akira think it was a date???), the walk in the park, their conversation.

The kiss.

He might need to use that ice pack on his face, it was getting really warm all of a sudden.

“So, uh” he turned when Akira spoke up again. “The last thing I wanna do is pressure you but… I don’t suppose you could answer me, could you?”

It took a moment for Mishima to get what he was talking about. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks; Akira wanted an answer on whether he wanted to… date him…

God even the thought of the words made his head spin.

“You ok?” Akira asked. “I just want you to know, it’s ok if you don’t want to, I don’t wanna make you uncomf-”

“N-NO!” Mishima shouted, very loudly too judging by how much Akira jumped. “I-I mean I… I’d like that- dating I mean.” he said awkwardly.

Once again, Mishima’s heart sped at the sight of Akira’s smile, but this one was so much bigger and happier than before. It was contagious too, Mishima couldn’t help but smile shyly back at him.

“Thank you… thank you so much Yuuki, I’ll make sure you don’t regret it.”

He immediately felt like he was gonna faint again.

“Are you ok??” Akira asked worriedly as Mishima made a sputtering wheeze that sounded like a dying car.

“Y-yeah, just not… not used to that is all…” he gave Akira a large embarrassed smile. “Sorry… it’ll… take some getting used to… h-hearing it from you…”

Before he knew what was happening, Akira was on the bed next to Mishima, his arm around him. “I’ll try to help you get used to it, ok Yuuki?” he said sweetly, before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Yeah he was definitely gonna faint again. But… well, there were worse places to pass out then in the arms of your new boyfriend, right?


End file.
